Orlock
'''Admiral Orlock is Commander in Chief of the Helghan military and the secondary antagonist of Killzone 3, being the most trusted adviser of Autarch Visari and second in command of the Helghan Empire. After Visari's death, he and the High Council lead the Helghan Nation. He is eventually named the new Autarch. Before and during his reign as the Helghast leader, he shares a bitter rivalry with Chairman Stahl, who attempts to usurp rule of the Helghast. He is voiced by Ray Winstone. Biography All records of Orlock's background history are unknown, but he is assumed to have been born sometime during the great depression of Helghast society and lived to aid in Visari's rise to power as Autarch of the Empire. Orlock is presumed to have proven himself as a capable strategist and leader figure to have eventually obtained the title of Admiral and being personally appointed by Visari to act as the supreme military commander for the Empire. :"The Helghast will never, '''never bargain with the ISA. THERE WILL BE NO QUARTER!" :—Admiral Orlock[src] Admiral Orlock served as one of the chief figures placed with the charge of coordinating Helghan's defense during the ISA invasion, leaving the protection of Autarch Visari to Colonel Mael Radec and the Autarch's Guard. This proved to be a mistake when Radec and his guard were killed in the ISA assault on Visari Palace, Orlock's soldiers arriving only just in time to see the I.S.A retreat from the area and to find the body of their beloved leader in his throne room. Orlock was compelled by vengeance to see the ISA forces destroyed and maintained his steadfast leadership in the face of the Senate, but had lost all of his tolerance for Jorhan Stahl, a man he treated with great disdain and distrust. Admiral Orlock's efforts ultimately failed to eliminate all of the ISA as remnants fled from the battlefields and went into hiding in the hopes of evacuation for a six month period, this timeframe marking a time of great rivalry between Orlock and Stahl to gain the Senate's favor to surpass Visari as Autarch. While Orlock was unable to gain the initial advantage in this period, Stahl's failure to execute Captain Narville and his outright insults dealt towards the Senate and the Admiral caused the Counselors to officially appoint Orlock as the new Autarch. As his first ruling, Autarch Orlock ordered Stahl to deliver all of his personnel, hardware, and prototype Petrusite weapons directly to his control by personally surrendering to him on Helghan's space station, all with the intent of having Stahl arrested and killed afterwords. http://images.wikia.com/killzone/images/1/19/Visari_Memorial.jpgOrlock personally ventured to the space station with an escort of four Helghast troops to see Stahl arrested, only to be told moments later that the ISA remnants were coming up the space-elevator themselves right behind him. With no patience remaining for the ISA and seeming only focused on finishing off his rival, Orlock payed no direct mind to their threat and met with Stahl, having a brief exchange of words before Stahl pulled his trumpcards, two of Orlock's own soldiers turning on him and holding him at gunpoint. Stahl presented his newly obtained power as he ordered his personal fleet to engage Orlock's, revealing to the Autarch that Stahl had developed not only more uses for Petrusite weapons, but also energy shielding for his cruisers. Orlock asked if this was how Stahl intended to sway the Senate, but Stahl stated that he would make the Senate beg for his "forgiveness" after the Autarch himself did so. Drawing a StA18 Pistol, Stahl attempted to force Orlock to his knees, but he showed his colors as a veteran soldier and managed to stab Stahl in the gut with an M32 Combat Knife hidden up his sleeve. After a quick but lethal confrontation resulting in the deaths of the escorts of both rivals, Orlock managed to claim the VC5 Arc Rifle of a fallen HAZMAT Trooper and set to hunting down the wounded Stahl. In a moments distraction from glimpsing a Helghast fighter outside the station, Stahl ambushed Orlock and mercilessly beat him with a rusted piece of metal until he was flung into a large console that toppled on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Held at gunpoint by Stahl and seconds from impending death, Orlock tried to reason with Stahl and attempted to show him that he was taking the Helghast towards destruction. Stahl considered the Autarch's words momentarily, but then decided to use his Petrusite weapons and invasion fleet to eradicate the entire population of Earth, thus no longer needing aid from Orlock. While his adversary was madly rambling about his plot, Orlock managed to grasp his VC5 Arc Rifle again. His shots were useless in the end when Stahl had predicted his move and surprised the helpless Admiral with an StA5X Arc Cannon, blasting Orlock with a shot of irradiated Petrusite from a StA-5X Arc Cannon that coursed through his body for several seconds and rapidly distorted his face before his head exploded into a mess of gore, ending him with an agonizing death. When the Commodore and his backup escort arrived to inform the Chairman of their progress and that the ISA troops were closing in on them, Stahl looked back at Orlock's body and called him "utterly useless" for not being able to eliminate their enemies. Orlock's body was left under the console and it was lost when the space station was destroyed by the Petrusite nuke that irradiated Helghan. In the end, Orlock reigned as Autarch for less than a single day. Characteristics :"''Visari may have tolerated you, Stahl, but I ''am not Visari!"'' "Unfortunately, that is ''abundantly clear. Does it hurt, hm? Knowing that no matter what you do, you'll never emerge from Visari's shadow? Is that why you let him die?" :—Admiral Orlock quarrels with Chairman Stahl[src] http://images.wikia.com/killzone/images/e/e6/Admiral_Orlok.jpg.jpgA painting of Orlock. Added by ArbiterG: Orlock is an evolved Helghast judging from his shaved head and moustache. The Admiral is a devouted patriot and leader, appearing to be a close friend to Scolar Visari during his reign as Autarch. At the same time, he is a harsh, short-tempered, and potentially violent man who's irritability has only been heightened with the actions of Jorhan Stahl, an individual who keenly manipulates Orlock's anger to his own advantage. Orlock is not without what could pass for morals amongst the Helghast society however, as he appears genuinely horrified when he discovers Stahl's intentions to wipe out all of Earth's population and also is clearly saddened at the conflict between the Helghast themselves that Stahl had caused. Influences Both his physical appearance and attire bear a striking similarity to Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin, and his uniform bears similarities to both Nazi General, Waffen-SS and Russian uniforms. His name could possibly be based on Count Orlock, the titular character of the 1922 film ''Nosferatu. Speeches * "Six months ago, our enemies murdered a great man. Scolar Visari, our nation's father. Today we remember the hope he gave us. The purpose he gave us. The vision he gave us. A vision in which the Helghast people reclaim their rightful place in this universe! Years from now, we will tell our children of this day! The day his vision became our reality!" es:Orlock pl:Orlock Category:Characters Category:Helghast Category:Enemies Category:Killzone 3 Category:Killed-in-Action